The Ties That Covers Secrets
by StarSapphireAndHalJordan
Summary: I suck at summaries! Please just read. Review! Please be patient with my story. Rated T cause I am paranoid.
1. Authors note

**A/N**

* * *

This is AU. Kat's past is told. She has powers like Elsa's but not just Ice. She can barley control them and only Doggie knows. Just a bit of a warning Kat has panic attacks and is dyslexic. Her other powers are fire, earth, air, water, and plants. The first power ranger to find out is Z. Kat is 14 years old in human years. There may be singing in here. Kk basic jest done.

* * *

**End!**


	2. Hide It

**Chapter 1- Hide it.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention she is also part dragon. She us able to form wings out of her back.**

* * *

" Kat what's wrong?" Cruger asked when she didn't look up from her had a habit of looking up when the doors opened. "Nothing." She replied calmly. "Are you sure?" He questioned as she squinted to read. "No," she stated " I just dint understand what this says." She said referring to a page in her book. " It's probably because it's midnight and your eyes are tired." He reasoned. "Why don't you get some sleep Kat?" He questioned. "They've started up again." She whispered putting her head into her lap. "What started up again?" He asked not remembering. " The panic attacks." She said. Little did they know a wide awake yellow ranger is listening to them. " The curses won't settle down," she said scared. "I can't control them any more." she said knowing what her curses could do. She was a weapon. _'Monster!' They screamed. 'No just stay away!' A scared Kat said. _"Doggie?" "Yes Kat." "Do you think I am a monster?" "No why do you ask?" "Everyone else thinks I am." "Kat you are not a monster." Doggie replied giving her reassuring hug. "I do think Boomer wouldn't appreciate a grumpy Kat." She giggled at the comment. *sigh* "I'll try to get some sleep." She said with a yawn. " That's my Kat." and with that he left a scared Kat alone. "Why can't I just hide it?" Kat asked herself. "Hide what?" questioned already knowing the answer Z. "Uh um Nothing!" Kat blurted out before bolting to her room. " Why would she hide her gift?" Z asked herself before heading to her room.

Kat just laid in her bed scared to have the nightmares that keep her up all night. She tried to calm herself down. She was scared as the frost crept up the windows. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, put on a show make one wring move, and everyone will know." She sang to herself. She soon drifted off to sleep. It was a peaceful slumber until the nightmare started.

_ She awoke in her room which was burning. She screamed in fear. She ran into the hallway not recognized by the feline. "Doggie!" she screamed. " Boom,Sky,Z, anyone!" She begged. Her skin sizzled as the flames attacked her. She ran through a door unable to stay in that area. There was a tunnel two paths one choice. The path on the left gave in. She ran through the right path and ran into a door. She had not recognized the door. She heard a growl that was full of pain. 'Doggie' she thought to herself. She rammed into the door and it busted open. She tripped into a wave of flames. She saw Doggie not moving with a figure above him with a knife. He pushed it down into his che-._

"no!" She whispered screamed. She looked at her clock 3:30. "Figures!" She said to herself. She went to bathe and get ready for the day. 'I guess I should start working on the zords'. She thought to herself grabbing some cereal. She headed out to the zords' bay.

* * *

**Chapter One Done**


	3. Questions

**Chapter. 2: Questions**

* * *

"Kat?" asked a sleepy Z. Startled by the question Kat fell into the zord she was working on. "Are you okay?!" Z asked worried. "Just peachy." Kat said mad. "What's wrong Z? Also why are you here?" Kat questioned. "Well I need to talk to you about something I over heard. Also I could ask you the same thing." Z stated. "Well you can talk to me about it. Also I couldn't sleep." Kat replied. "I couldn't sleep also." Z replied also. "What did you need to talk about Z?" Kat asked getting up and sitting on the edge of the ledge of the zits she was working on motioning for Z to sit. "Its kinda a long story." Z said coming ti sit by someone she'd be happy to call mom. " Z we have 3 hours." Kat said reassuringly. " I heard some people talking..." "About?" "Um um," Z said nervously. "How you and the commander should go on a date!" Z basically shouted. "Really?" Kat said blushing. "Yep!" Z exclaimed. However the blush faded when Kat knew Z was lying. " Z I now you're lying. Tell me what you overheard and are concerned about." Z knew she was caught. "Well," Z said sighing " Last night I heard you and DC talking while I was walking by. So I was half asleep and listened not knowing what I was doing. So I heard you talk about a curse or curses for that matter. Then I wanted to know what you meant by 'Control it'." Z said scared Kat would be mad at her. "Please don't be mad Kat." Z begged. Kat just pulled her knees to her chest and said "No I'm not mad. Someone was bound to find out." Z thinks she is coming closer to her 'mom'. "I need to go." Kat said scared. "Wait!" Z tried to reach for her but Kat was to fast.


End file.
